Description: This core was initially named "Mechanisms of Chemical Disposition and Toxicity", and concentrated on reactive oxygen species and their role in cytotoxicity. However, four members have left the core while Drs. Kline, Sanders, Richburg and Miller joined the core, the latter two being new appointments at UT Austin. Finally, Dr. Walker has become a secondary member to bring the total number of members to ten. The core is headed by Dr. Terrence Monks. Eight of the ten members are located at UT-A. The stated themes of the core are: (1) identification of the cellular and molecular mechanisms by which chemicals modulate programmed cell death, and the relationship between these effects and environmental-induced diseases, and (2) chemical-induced modulation of stress signaling pathways and cell cycle progression.